


36 questions - our word

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Philza, Alpha Tommyinnit, Alpha Wilbur Soot, Child Pregnancy, He/Him Pronouns For Tommyinnit, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns For Technoblade, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, M/M, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Tubbo, Omega Technoblade, Omega Tubbo, Protective Instincts, Rape Aftermath, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Technoblade, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Writer, alpha dream, but only as a dad he kinda fucked up his soup w/ tech, ftm technoblade, im afab nonbinary, philza is a good dad, the dreamnoblade doesn't happen for a while, there's a lot to unpack here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: It's a series of unfortunate events that Techno presents because of stress.It's a series of unfortunate events that he and Dream separate for so long.it's a series of unfortunate events that everything happens after actually happens.And Techno has no idea how to handle his pregnancies at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick stuff: this is from my smutshots stuff, so there is a storyline and if you'd like a sneak peak of it, read the two oneshots I've got there ;) it's angsty for some porn
> 
> Techno and Dream are both abt 8 in this and I'm adding hella lore here because I fucking want to and don't care about shit. 
> 
> Edit: THERE IS NO SMUT FOR A WHILE. THEY DONT FUCK WHILE THEYRE 8, I WORDED IT BADLY SKHDJSKDHS

Dream wants to sob as he smells the distressed scent coming from Technoblade, harsh against his nose, so sour. He sniffles as the omega chokes down cries in front of him, clinging to Dream. His brows furrow and he feels his stomach knot and throat tighten. 

This was all his fucking fault. It was all his _fucking fault._

If Dream hadn’t said anything, maybe Techno would still be fine. If he hadn’t said anything, had maybe asked Techno with a but more push to his words, Techno would have stayed with him the extra ten minutes and this could have all be avoided. Maybe if Dream hadn’t let Techno slip past him, things would fucking be okay. 

But Dream hadn’t pushed in the tiniest bit when Techno said he had a bad feeling in his gut whenever he was going to leave, like Techno shouldn’t actually go. Dream had laughed it off, though he had felt it too. He should have invited Techno to come with him, to meet his cult-like family, but he hadn’t. He had retreated to see the Elders and see what they wanted, parting with Techno. His best friend had scented him with his soft pup scent, smokey and similar to his alpha mother’s scent. Smiling, he had left, but Dream had caught him falter. 

Dream had been so surprised when Techno had whispered to him, the voice in his ear sharp despite the other being so far away, begging for Dream to save him. Techno had presented out of stress, his mothers murdered brutally right in front of him. Dream hadn’t seen it, but he had seen the carnage. The Elders had helped him, had sent the two to the earthen lands through a portal. It’s so cold here now and Dream wishes that the only source of warmth weren’t Techno’s overheated body, that he wouldn’t be feeling the other’s heat and the warmth between the other’s legs. It’s not slick, no, it’s blood and Dream wants to sob at the sharp scent of metal in the air. It merges with Techno’s newly adopted scent, fruity and warm. Black cherries fill his nose, smokey in a way that Dream can’t pin but it reminds him of Techno’s mothers, of both of them, especially as it merges with the soft strawberry scent. It all smells soured and rotted right now, though, and Dream hates it. 

He hates the blood that’s all over Techno. His clothes are barely there and the bite marks along his body are ungodly, deep and claims put in near his throat. If not for the fact that one of the Elders had given Techno a healing potion to combat the literal gashes, Dream was sure his friend would be dead. 

Dream’s jacket lays over the other and the boy can still feel Techno leaning into him, shivering, body getting wracked with the harsh sobs that haven’t faltered in the three days they’ve been here. 

He’s surprised he got Techno to eat through his crying earlier, but he had and the golden apple had helped heal him up more. Techno’s still ungodly pale, though, the only hint of there being life to him the flushed pink of his cheeks from his heat and the red from just how much he’s rubbed his irritated eyes and cheeks. THe skin is raw and there are scabs from where he’s unintentionally peeled off skin, as well as scabs from where Techno’s claws had scratched up his skin like a cat would a scratching post. Dream feels ungodly useless, holding Techno as some protective instinct takes him over, the need to protective his friend so sharp and there, but no means to comfort nor help him available. 

His sob catches in his throat as he hears the hiss from beside them, body tensing up. It takes just a moment for their igloo to become nothing more than a distant memory, the howl of the wind overtaking their ears and even drowning out Techno’s sobs. The boy has a few cuts and bruises from debris of the explosion, but, outside of that, there’s nothing new, which Dream is thankful for as he tries to usher the other up. He can see the other creatures stirring, ones that he’s only seen in bad picture books the Elders would show him. None of them were good and he struggles to force the boy to stand. 

Techno’s legs are so wobbly and the boy hurts so bad, Dream can tell by the muffled scream he lets out and the way he sharply flinches, giving a full-body reaction. Technoblade can barely walk and it’s more or less the blond eight-year-old carrying his friend, the two struggling. Dream can barely smell his best friend over the sharp winds that whip in their face. 

The two grow cold, too cold, even with Techno’s heat. Their limbs grow tired and the vague threatening noises become heavy. Techno’s energy is entirely sapped as he falls to the ground, taking the unpresented pup with him. THeir energy is gone for both of them and Techno’s sobs have grown quiet, becoming whispers of Dream’s name, begging his friend for little nothings, promising him the world at the same time. It’s clear he has no actual end goal in sight as he clings to Dream the best he can, promising to keep him safe, to keep him warm, apologizing for being his demise. 

The two create sharp scents of distress and Dream presents out of stress, too. 

Techno’s eyes widen as Dream’s eyes slip closed and his screams fill the other’s deaf ears. It all falls onto deaf ears, or so he thinks as he lays atop the other, trying to find a pulse like his mamas had taught him, like how he had done with them. The reminder of the scene makes him scream, losing his voice and certainly damaging the chords as he tries to awaken the other. His scent is so sharp and strong that it makes him light0headed, the threat of a meltdown near. He doesn’t even care as he hears noises behind him, certainly those creatures his mothers would tell him stories about, the two alphas that guarded the fortress of secrets whispering words to him about creatures who haunted the living the same way skeletons and other beasts would. 

He doesn’t care until a figure shadows over top of him and it isn’t one of those beasts, he doesn’t think, but he can’t be sure as he sees a large pair of black wings. They’re huge, Techno realizes as he moves to guard the body of his friend. The glint of a diamond sword that’s certainly enchanted catches his attention and he pretends the tears aren’t freezing to his skin as he hisses at the stranger, a warning with no actual bite behind it. He misses the way the sword slices through the flesh of an undead beast, his eyes freezing. He’s heard hot water freezes faster than cold and given the fact that Techno’s body steams when it touches the snow, he isn’t surprised. 

THe winged figure turns towards the two, not at all phased by Techno’s threats. In fact, he kneels down, sword getting put away. “I can help you two,” he says, quiet as he does so. 

It’s clear Techno doesn’t want the help, but the alpha’s scent is comforting, warm in a way he doesn’t yet know. He can feel his energy depleting and he wants Dream to be safe. He’s so reluctant to accept it, the angry front falling as he slips backwards, presenting his friend and sobbing, _“Save him, please?”_


	2. an octave above range

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: Techno's lost his voice in this because of all the screaming and crying in the first chapter, so he's obviously done a lot of damage to it, lol. And the story is gonna be ungodly angsty bc im a sucker for hurting everyone so yeah, lol

To be quite honest, Phil had no intentions whatsoever of leaving the house today. He wanted to stay home, stay inside where it was warm and he could watch his three sons. He was trying to guide Tubbo, teaching his second youngest how to build a nest to his best ability. Yes, he was a full grown adult, but given that he was an alpha and as had been his wife before her passing, well, he only had the tiny bit of experience his pops had taught him when he was a pup, but that had been so long ago, Phil notes as he nears his forties. He has years of vast knowledge, of course, the angel of death being reincarnated so many times, but the knowledge had been forgotten with each incarnation and he had yet to piece it together just yet. He hopes to soon, but he knows he won’t for a while. 

He smiled as his adopted son cheered at the impromptu nest he’d created and Phil offers praise as Tommy jumps around. Wilbur even comments some encouragement from his spot on the couch where he’s strumming his guitar, smiling lightly as he does so. The boy’s always smiling, Phil realizes, and he’s happy about that, watching the eight-year-old strum a few chords, checking his fingering to line up with the music book. Both were old, things Phil had traded with a handful of villagers to get the items and he’s happy he had, thrilled to smell the fixated scent the boy carries. 

His happiness had faltered, though, at seeing Tubbo suddenly stop entirely, his eyes widening, ears moving accordingly. He watched his son with keen interest, watching eyes dilate and listening to the clicks Tubbo used subconsciously, making the other two falter, too. Phil had frowned and he had reluctantly gone out in the middle of the snow storm after Tubbo had instructed him to, prancing the whole time, clarifying that it was actually important and that something was wrong. 

It’s how Phil ends up in his bathroom, having bathed the pup in green to get him to a better body temperature, feeding him medication that should help clear up the fever and clear hypothermia. It doesn’t help that the pup has just presented, an alpha, clearly only presenting out of stress if the fact that the other pup looks as if they’ve been through Hell. They both do, but the omegan pup certainly more so, the raging bites and other markings that have taken over their body thick and deep. If not for the fact that the omega isn’t letting him do anything before the other is surely safe has him quick to do his best with the other. He’s worried the omega won’t actually survive. 

The alpha pup, from what the omega had told him, was named Dream. The strained scent of mint and eucalyptus falls from the boy and Phil sighs softly, bandaging a cut on Dream’s side with care, having helped clothe the pup. It was awkward, he’ll admit, given that this pup isn’t his own and that the omega has been staring him down this whole, entire time. However, he takes a professional stance on it, doing his best to stay as professional as he can and take care of the pup without the personal attachment. It’s hard, feeling a bit harder than when he had found Tubbo a year and a half ago, bringing the pup home and helping the baby the best he could. Tubbo’s safe now, happy. 

A soft knock sounds at the door and Phil jerks his head towards the door, the omega doing the exact same. The omega is scentless now, having bathed and sitting beneath the thick cover of bubbles, enjoying the warm water along their skin. They’re in heat, though, and he knows the boys have certainly smelled it. THey probably had the instant Phil had carried the two in, the merge of new scents coming from an alpha in a rut and omega in a heat horrid. He can’t imagine what it’s done to the boys. Wilbur opens the door a small bit, peering in to look at his father. TOmmy and Tubbo are both behind him, looking worried as they went. 

“Is he… is he dead, Dad,” Wilbur asks, frowning at the boy on the table. 

“No, no, he’s not dead, Will,” Phil answers quickly, his voice soft. “Why don’t you go and get some gauze from one of the chests downstairs, yeah? And some medicine for the other pup?” 

“There’s another,” Tommy asks quickly, sharpening. His senses seem to all be on end as he stirs. 

He can hear the omega rustle in the water and he peers at them curiously, brows furrowing. They look so out of place, long locks of pink floating in the water, eyes red and whole body scratched up to bits. He doesn’t want the three to come in, not yet. He doesn’t know how the omega will react, nor how the other three will, and he’s not willing to risk any harm to any party. He instead takes up asking Wilbur, “Get a few healing potions, too?” 

Wilbur nods, not willing to argue with his dad. He scoots out of the doorway and pulls the two with him, dragging them down. 

Phil smiles fondly, thankful that Wilbur seemed to get the hint that this was a tentative topic and not to push it just yet. He had pushed it with Tubbo and that had resulted in a few rough nights, yes, but things were a bit different now as Phil pulls a shirt over the pup. The omega had refused to let the alpha leave his sight and Phil doesn’t mind, knowing the omega was certainly protective over the other. He puts a towel atop the toilet and tells the omega, “I’ll get you some clothes and check on the boys, alright? Wash off and then you can get dressed. I’ll make sure to get you two some food, too. If you need any help, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?” 

The pink omega nods, a gentle click leaving them immediately. Phil nods once more and slips out of the room, making his way after his sons. He finds Wilbur digging through the chests, pulling out a handful of materials to certainly take up to the other. Phil makes a mental note to get out nesting materials for the omega so they can stay in the spare room. It had once been the room Philza shared with his mate, but the pain of that was harsh and he had cleaned it out months ago, making it as scentless as possible and leaving the bed and a few things in the room, turning it into a guest room. It had mostly been for a handful of his friends, sure, but he’s fine now with the two pups here. His therapist had mentioned that he should be a bit more sociable, though he doubts she meant like this. 

“Hey,” Phil says softly, catching their attention, “are you boys alright?”

THe three all nod, TOmmy quick to ask, “are th - the - Are those two - Will they be okay?” 

Phil smiles at his son’s question and nods. “Yeah, Tommy, they’ll be okay> They’re a bit hurt right now but they’ll be okay soon. THey might stay for a little bit, if they want to.” 

“They smell weird,” Tubbo comments softly, his nose scrunching. Wilbur’s eyes shoot to his brother but it’s clear he agrees with the statement. 

It flashes through Phil’s mind that, yeah, the three had never actually seen or smelled an omega in heat, their only examples of ruts being Phil and Sammy’s low grade ones, the same ones that had settled significantly since they’d mated and weren’t even inherently sexual, anyway. The odds of them knowing what an omega in heat smelled like was so incredibly slim, Tubbo being the only possible one with experience and certainly not having any as he doesn’t seem to recognize it. He sighs softly and squats down to be on somewhat eye level with the younger two, certain Wilbur is listening as his pillaging falters. “Sometimes, bad things happen and it makes someone hurt a lot, so they present early. These two did, and when that happens, things get a little stinky. It’s like whenever I get really protective of you pups but those two are having their versions of it, yeah.” 

The two boys nod in understanding and Wilbur’s head dips slightly in his own nod. He passes an arm full of things to his father, the man accepting them. “There’s some stuff, to help them.” His eyes fall away. 

Phil brings a hand up to pat at his son’s head, smiling fondly. “Thank you, Wil.” his gaze falls onto the other two. “You two have to be q bit quiet, okay? They need some time to rest right now and all that.” 

“I can be quiet,” Tommy squeals, though his cheeks flush pink and he quickly repeats it on a quieter tone. The boy couldn’t whisper if he was being threatened, Phil realizes. 

Tubbo smirks as he counters, “I can be quieter!” 

Phil sighs and walks away, leaving Wilbur to the two. He goes to one of the old storage closets, quickly moving to dig through it and find the old clothes he’d gotten a while back. They were hand me downs for Wilbur, all of which were scentless thankfully. They’d been far too big for the boy but Phil thinks they’ll fit the little shapeshifter in the other room, smiling lightly as he grabs a handful of things, moving back to the bathroom. He softly knocks on the door and gives a warning before coming in. 

He finds the omega sitting on the toilet’s back, leaning against the counter enough that they can peer at the sleeping alpha. The red and blue eyes look so full of sadness, the gentle scenting of the omega kissing the crown of Dream’s head almost unnoticeable. Sad eyes peer at him, red rimmed. Coily pink locks halo around the omegas head, the soft towel tight around them. It gives the man a full view of Techno’s wounds. 

“Would it be alright if I bandaged you up before you get dressed entirely? I’m sure I can get you underwear or whatever you need first, but some of those look infected and like they need to be treated before they get too bad.” 

The omega’s eyes flicker towards Dream. 

“For the moment, there’s not much else I can do for your friend, though. But I can get a spare room set up for you two. Is that okay?” 

They nod, offering a bloody arm out towards him. The cuts don’t look the newest, but they’re certainly deep and Phil even catches an ungodly bite mark around his scent gland on his left wrist that had potentially left the bones broken if the nasty way it looks is anything to go by. THe scent gland looks like it’s been ripped and Phil wants to sob as he moves to help the best he can with bandaging and cleaning ans such. He has to sew up more than a few places, the other’s skin hot, almost burning against his own. Sad eyes don’t falter from the alpha laid out by the sink. 

The omega has little to no reaction and it makes Phil’s stomach sour. It isn’t until he’s almost done with everything that the pup’s distressed scent falls on Phil’s nose. He assures the other he’s almost done, just needing to get a spot on his side before he’s done. He gives the pup some food, leaving some out for the alpha, and has them drink a healing potion. 

The pup is sleepy by then, eyes falling closed occasionally. Phil smiles lightly and helps move the other to the guest room, taking Dream in his second trip. He supplies them with nesting materials and the omega builds a nest in a sleepy, quick fashion. Phil puts the alpha in the nest with the omega as their whining insistence and eventually leaves them. He feels sick, honestly, as he cleans up the bathroom, throwing away the handfuls of trash from needing to stitch up spots on the pups and other things. 

He can’t help but remember the obvious scratches on the pups’ inner thighs. He hadn’t ventured in, good lords, no, not acknowledging it to the best of his power, but between the claw marks, bruises, bite marks, and other things, well, Phil wonders if  _ that’s _ what caused their presentation. He doesn’t ask and instead focuses on disinfecting the bathroom, spraying it down and letting the blood get swallowed by the drain. 


	3. fundy

To say the very least, the first day of Technoblade and Dream staying had been rough. Both were still suffering, Dream filled with hefty amounts of energy and a need to protect Technoblade yet being too sick and feeling too awful to do much> Technoblade himself was still in the worst of his heat, his sobs changing from lower to louder and higher depending on how bad and painful it would be. Phil felt horrid when he had to help the pup to the bathroom, Dream not having the energy and Techno barely even being able to keep himself up from how bad his heat was. 

He had a soft conversation with Dream, which was nice, honestly. He likes the alpha and it’s clear Dream just wants to protect Technoblade. 

He feels bad, though, when he has to pick Technoblade back up and put him into the nest,as well as when he has to feed the two medication. Technoblade sobs the whole time and Phil pretends he doesn’t purposely leave extra bottles of water out for them. 

The second day is somewhat better, Techno slowly easing out of his heat. He doesn’t wake up the family with his pain and Dream no longer looks ready to murder everyone. They meet the three boys and Techno finds himself scenting Tubbo without a thought to it, purring softly as he preens the pup. Phil found it odd, though he knows Techno wasn’t pushing in on the pack. It’s comforting, honestly, to watch Techno dote Tubbo, then dote Tommy and passively scent Wilbur and Phil, too. Dream explains that it has to do with shapeshifters and their customs, though no one else actually understands, just agreeing to vibe with it. 

It takes a few weeks for things to calm and the two to be able to actually walk and fall out of their sickness. However, Phil’s worried for Techno as their sickness only seems to get worse as the days go on. THere’s no fever, just a looming ache deep in their bones and something that, honestly. Phil can’t pin. He doesn’t call a doctor, Techno outright refusing one and Dream supporting that. It isn’t until almost three months in that Techno accepts this and it’s because he’s got so little energy that he’s barely even able to stay awake for more than an hour in all over the course of a day. It weighs down on the whole home and Dream’s worried scent is strong when it gets mentioned. 

The doctor is hesitant to diagnose Techno, bringing the pup into his office. It’s hard to get him to be lucid enough to understand what’s going on and, honestly, it’s clear that he sleeps through most of it. The doctor does what they can, but there’s only so much he can do. Shapeshifters were seen as a bad omen and, by extension, they had been removed from the history books, as well as anatomy books and anything else. The doctor had even said they were so rare that she and her coworkers hadn’t seen any until them. 

Despite that, she hesitantly gives Phil a handful of potions and tells the man to feed them to the boy for the next two weeks, to come back if things get worse before then. They’re scheduled to come back in two weeks, after the medicine has settled in his system. 

At the end of the two weeks, Technoblade is no longer bedridden, sure, but the pup is still certainly going through pain and bouts of tiredness. 

The doctor doesn’t have a diagnosis just yet, but she supplies them with more of her home brewed potions and promises that she’ll do as much research as she can. 

By the time they’re four and a half months into living with the man and his pups, Technoblade screams and gets the whole houses’ attention. He sits in the bathtub and sobs so hard that he can barely breathe and the panic attack is so horrid that he almost drowns. 

He announces that he’s with pups to Dream and Phil and Wilbur, making sure the youngest two pups are gone from the room. It’s undeniable, the baby bump there. Shapeshifters pregnancies could last anywhere from six months to a good three years. It always depended on the other candidate. Technoblade has sobbed and held tightly to Dream. It didn’t help that the doctor had sadly given the same answer whenever they saw her again. Phil feels sick to his stomach as he realizes just what that means. 

The doctor explains theres no safe means for a removal, not without possible harm to Technoblade. And Techno screams and sobs and nothing calms him down for days after. His distressed scent overtakes the home until Technoblade walks out. 

He’s gone for a week and it scares everyone half to death. Tubbo clings to Techno and Tommy pretends he didn’t cry about the omega. 

They craft a whole story, months later, when Techno is screaming his way through birth, about a shapeshifter named Sally and Wilbur’s instincts or whatever else. It doesn’t make sense, never has, never will, but no one acknowledges it. Phil has one of his friends, an omega named Bad, watch his three pups. The whole house smells of Techno’s distressed and pained scent. His screams fill the home and he bites down on a wooden spoon, forcing himself through this all. 

He births Fundy and the pups’ whole life becomes a lie crafted by the family. Techno stinks of rejection as he passes the pup to Phil and lets him scent his child. Fundy isn’t Techno’s and he can’t find himself seeing this as anything good. He sobs and leaves the home, knowing the pup isn’t claimed to his pack. 

They tell stories to Fundy, when he’s older, about a mother who was strong, a peaceful omega with Wilbur as her alpha boyfriend. He presents when he turns ten, after all, and no one bats an eye if he says he presented at age nine instead. Dream moves out, reluctantly, losing connection with Technoblade. 

Technoblade visits, but it hurts so much more than he cares to explain. He can’t let go of how many times he finds himself weeping to Phil, choking down cries as the man holds Techno like he’s his own pup. But Techno is never around long enough to be claimed and Phil would be a fool to try and claim the omega into being in his pack. 

Fundy knows of his mother, Sally, who was a shapeshifter. He knows of her red hair and fiery personality. He knows her for being healthy all through the pregnancy until she had given birth in a cave with only Technoblade around. He knows Sally as being one close to Techno. And Techno makes up stories, saying they had been friends for years, whispering tales that had no line and feeling as his heart shatters. 

Fundy doesn’t smell like Technoblade. He smells like a stream, with the soft, mushy dirt and wavy plants in water. He smells like a passive lemon, too, that being the only hint of Technoblade within his son. It hurts, as he gloats out a nonexistent woman, praises her. Fundy’s in Phil’s pack and Techno is just a straggler, a family friend. It hurts him so bad and he hates it, though he feels no anger towards Phil and his family. For fuck’s sake, neither Tommy nor Tubbo were old enough to remember what happened, having forgotten with time, no longer remembering what happened with Techno. They remember his first heat, the pain in the as sit had been, but nothing more. 

Techno wishes he could give his pup the world. He remembers the night he’d parted ways with Fundy, kissing his forehead and whispering the quietest of apologies. He wishes he would have known his other parent, if only to give the little shapeshifter a bit more of his heritage, to know more about himself. But he couldn’t. All he knew was that his son had popped out with a tail and ears looking like a fox and Techno had melted, sobbing so hard and wishing things could be different. Techno himself was just a pup. He couldn’t care for Fundy, couldn’t no matter how hard he’d tried. He didn’t wait to be weened off of feeding the pup, didn’t wait until he was healed. He had left and saw the suffering as consequences for his actions. 

He thinks Fundy wouldn’t be proud if he knew about Techno, about the situation that had gotten him into the whole situation. 

He mourns his pup and he mourns his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this chapter and might rewrite it tonight idk


End file.
